


Roots

by poisonedapple



Series: Bardic Inspiration [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedapple/pseuds/poisonedapple
Summary: 35. Gardening vex and scanlan





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post campaign. Pike/Scanlan hinted at but any Scanlan ship can be subbed tbh

There is dirt streaked on Vex’s cheek when Scanlan finds her, squatted in the garden of her estate as she digs with a small shovel.  There’s dirt under her fingernails too, he observes as she swipes a hand across her forehead, sweat glistening.  Summer has only just set in in Whitestone and it’s unusually warm for the frigid place.

 

Her hand drops back into the dirt as she resumes her work, still having not noticed Scanlan or at least ignoring him.  He steps closer to her, until even  _his_  shadow falls over her.

 

She doesn’t look up but she greets him with a, “Hello, Scanlan.”

 

“Couldn’t Keyleth, do her… druid thing with a flick of her wrist?” Scanlan asks instead of greeting her. He is truly bemused by the sight of Vex as she struggles with a weed, alternating between digging deeper to reveal more roots and pulling.

 

“She’s not here right now,” Vex answers with a shrug. “I want my garden looking the way I want it  _now_.”

 

Scanlan nods and shuffles away, a bit nervous that she’ll ask him to help her. It’s just that… well he really likes these pants.  Also he doesn’t like getting dirt on him if he doesn’t have to. Most importantly, he just doesn’t want to.

 

Vex doesn’t ask him to help her though, even as he watches her grapple fruitlessly with the same weed for several minutes.  He watches her, thinking about how he’s seen this same woman shoot down a dragon but here she is struggling with a weed, and considers calling an unseen servant to help her out, but then finally the weed pops free, a long trail of roots following with it.  Vex smiles so brilliantly even as she falls back on her ass that Scanlan can’t help but smile too.

 

“You know,” Vex says as she rights herself, chucking the weed to a pile, “I used to garden with my mom when I was little.”  She touches the plant in front of her, which Scanlan realizes belatedly is a blueberry plant, checking it over and covering back up what the weed pulled up.  “It’s good to finally have a place where I can do it again - where I can lay down roots.”

 

He nods and understands what she’s saying and, more importantly, what she isn’t.  Vex is smart like that, saying all the right things to him.  Scanlan sighs.

 

“Need help?”

 

She smiles and Scanlan rolls up his pants and joins her.

 

“Roots,” Scanlan says under his breath.  He thinks of his Miraculous Mansion, the closest thing he has to a home when he isn’t staying with his friends.  It’s no place for roots. He touches his pocket with dirty hands and feels the ring in his pocket.  He’s been traveling for most of his life.  Vex is right.  It’s time for roots.  It’s time to propose, for real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow Scanlan and Vex are my most written about CR relationship lol.


End file.
